With You
by TraSh1
Summary: CHAP 7 UP! Stink at summaries so bear w me. Fellowship comes to Hogwarts. Elf sees witch unlike anyother being he's seen before. Will romance bloom? If it does, will it last?
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: This is my new story `With You'. It is a Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings crossover. This story does not focus on the trio of Hogwarts, instead it focuses on Legolas and my original character Lesie. (You'll find out about her in a minute) I stink at thinking of titles and this one will probably change soon. Got an idea, lemme know. I would like to take this time to let the world know that I own only what you do not recognize, the rest belong to Tolkien and Rowling.  
  
READ THIS: Secondly, I would like to make known that I am fully aware of the time differences in the stories. However, for sake of literature, lets ignore that. Use your IMAGINATION. Its a wonderful thing. Think outside the box. It won't hurt you, I promise.  
  
CHARACTERS: I'll add on to this as I go. These belong to me, just so you know.  
  
~* 1) Lesie Nabors: (pronounced Lee-See. Yes this is a real name.) The leading lady. She is a muggleborn Ravenclaw. She has brown hair, brown eyes, and a pair of breasts and butt she hates. Natural born dancer and captian of Ravenclaw dance team. (There is one is this story so don't bitch at me. My story, my rules.) Headgirl. Very sweet and shy. I based her off of a Southern Belle; she's my British Belle.  
  
~* 2) Craig Jones: Headboy. Slytherin pureblood. Jackass. Horny. Guy in high school you love to hate. Blond hair, freckles, green eyes, slightly lanky. Thinks he is the hottest thing in the world. Don't know how much I'm going to use him yet.  
  
~* 3) Candi Hutchinson: Lesie's friend. Member of Ravenclaw dance team. Black hair, blue eyes, average body. Half blood. Smart and sensible. (I think. So far.)  
  
~* 4) Aimee Morgan: Lesie's other friend. Member of Ravenclaw dance team. Blonde hair, hazel eyes, skinny. Muggleborn. Royal Gossip Queen.  
  
~* There will probably be others as we go. Potter and co. make an apperace along with Umbridge. I can't stand her so I'm going to do something mean to her. I don't know what but it will be something.  
  
~*~ I know that's a lot to read right now but I want you to know so you don't mail me or whatever and cuss me out b/c its not what you expect. Well, I'm not sorry b/c this is MY interpretation of it. This is what I think of this situation. Don't be ignorant and review saying that none of this is possible. This is FICTIONAL, therefore, not real! If you do rudely review me, I will point you back to this and hope you feel like a moron.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Nine distant riders in gray silently made their way up great stone steps. They were told previously to leave their horses at the base of the steps by a large hairy man. The nine quietly made their way to an immense wooden door that creaked open as they approached.   
  
"We've been expecting you." A stern older lady said. Her dressing was much different from the nine as she was dressed in a tartan dress covered by a black robe of some sort. She held a lantern in her hand and ushered them inside to a massive lobby area of marble and fine wood.   
  
Eighteen hooded, curious eyes gazed in wonder as they had never seen anything like it before. The woman led them up one of the numerous staircases and into a hallway full of portraits. Some of the images in the portraits seemed to be sleeping while others moved and talked vibrantly. Several members of the new party made for a weapon of defense at the strange witchery they were seeing but were held back by another member of their company.   
  
Their guide stopped in front of a stone statue of a bird and looked back to make sure everyone was accounted for. When she was satisfied as turned back to the statue. "Acid pops." She said and the stone began to move up trailing another staircase in its wake.   
  
The woman stepped on the flight and ascended up, the rest followed. At the top she opened another door and stepped inside to an office of some sort and left the others at the top of the stairs.   
  
"The Fellowship of the Ring Headmaster." Her voice echoed in the small space outside the door. The door opened and revealed the office space within as the nine walked in.   
  
They stood on deep red fluffy carpet adorned with gold celestial patterns. Wooden tables stood on the carpet supporting gold and silver whirling, swirling, and humming instruments. Tall bookshelves stood along the walls full of aging books. A bird cage hosting an odd bird of crimson and gold sat to the side. In the center sat a deep wood desk littered with parchment, instruments, and candy.   
  
Behind the desk stood an elderly man with a long white beard wearing a purple robe. He opened his arms wide in a welcoming fashion. "Gandalf, my old friend. How wonderful to see you again."   
  
One of the nine threw back his hood and revealed an old face and a long beard of gray, and walked to the man and embraced him. "Dumbledore. How long has it been, five years?" "Eleven, but who's counting?" The white bearded man chuckled as he motioned for his guests to sit down in the many chairs in front of his desk.   
  
The woman who had escorted them in had slipped out, unnoticed by the group.   
  
"Too long old man, too long." Dumbledore said to Gandalf as he made himself comfortable. "Now, introduce me to your accomplices before we get too in depth." Gandalf nodded his head.   
  
"This is Aragorn, son of Arathor." One member of the group pulled his hood back to reveal scruffy features but held a kingly stature. "Boromir, son of Denethor." Another revealed himself.   
  
"Gimli, son of Gloin." The dwarf pulled his hood back. "Legolas, son of King Thranduil." The tallest member pulled his hood off and revealed his pointed elf ears.   
  
"Frodo, son of Drogo. Perigrin, son of Paladin. Meridoc, son of Saradoc. And Samwise, son of Hamfast." The four hobbits pulled their hoods back as well. "Hobbits." Dumbledore said softly. "I have heard much of you from Gandalf but I have never laid my eyes on one. Fascinating."   
  
He cleared his throat and continued. "I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Welcome."   
  
"School of witchcraft and wizardy, is this some kind of joke?" Boromir asked confused. "I assure you Master Boromir this is no joke." Dumbledore said sternly as if he were talking to one of his students. "The situation we all sit in is nothing to laugh about. Both of our worlds are on the edge of destruction and unless we unite under a single banner, we shall fall. Gandalf, your letter was quite illegible and abstract, please tell me of the situation in Middle Earth."   
  
Gandalf took a deep breath and glanced at his companions. "Not long ago we set out from the House of Elrond in Rivendell on a quest to destroy the one ring." Dumbledore nodded. Apparently he already knew the story of the ring of power.   
  
"Sauron is gaining strength. Mordor is becoming more active and the Ringwraiths are on the trail of the ring. People we once thought were allies turn out to be enemy spies. We seek to destroy the ring before it destorys us. We are here to ask for your aide, wisdom, and assistance in this journey."   
  
Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and stroked his beard. "I do not know what from this world to arm you with when you come in contact with the evils of your world. Orcs do not dwell here and our trolls are the more tamer cousins of your own. Magic will not help you there. Give me time to think on the matter. I assure you that we will do all in our power to help you because if we do not and the ring is not destoyed, our very own lives could be at stake."   
  
"What do you mean Albus?" Gandalf asked perplexed. "I mean that the evil here, a wizard by the name of Voldermort, may wish to join forces with Sauron and destroy all that is pure and good in this world. Fourtanly no word of the ring has reached the Death Eaters, his followers, as of yet. We have our own ringbearer of sorts. Harry Potter, he's is fifth year student here and he is the one that carries the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulders. He is the only one who can defeat Voldermort."   
  
The ten in the room sat silently and let the information sink in. As they thought, Dumbledore noted with some pleasure that not one person flinched at the sound of `Voldermort.'   
  
He looked at one of the hobbits who sat on the end, Perigrin if he remembered correctly, staring at awe in one of Dumledore's whirling gadgets. He watched as the hobbit poked the side of another, Meridoc, and got him watching the spinning gadget. It really held no importance, except gathering dust, but it fascinated the hobbits.   
  
The other two hobbits, Frodo and Sam, were glancing around the room nervously. Dumbledore, who had a knack for reading people, sensed that Frodo was the anonymous ring bearer from the way his eyes were tired and seemed heavy with burden.   
  
The dwarf, Gimli, sat his stout figure proud and held his axe in his hands. Legolas the elf sat in deep thought. He was either taking in this new situation, or using his keen elf ears to listen to what was happening outside the doors.   
  
Boromir sat as if he were in a cruel joke. He scoffed at the bird, Dumbledore's pheonix Fawkes, who had begun to sing it's wonderful song. Aragorn, on the other hand, glanced at Boromir's rudness and went back to his own deep thoughts. Dumbledore could sense that this was a man you shouldn't take lightly. His eyes were wise and intelligent, Dumbledore nodded his affirmation.   
  
He looked back at his old friend Gandalf. He had known Gandalf for a long time. They had met on one of Gandalf's many travels, and it just so happened to be down Diagon Alley. They were both inspecting an unusal type of staff, it changed colors according to the weather.   
  
"A fifteen year old boy you say." Aragorn repeated. "What can we do?" "Help him. Train him. Prepare him in ways outside of magic so he is ready if the situation arises." Dumbledore said as he saw Frodo yawn slightly behind his hand.   
  
"We will speak of this no more tonight. Tomorrow morning I will send the Head boy and girl to fetch you from your rooms to escort you to breakfast." He distinctly saw the hobbits perk up at that. "Goodnight."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That's it for right now. Review if you want more. Original characters debut in next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: This is my new story `With You'. It is a Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings crossover. This story does not focus on the trio of Hogwarts, instead it focuses on Legolas and my original character Lesie. (You'll find out about her in a minute) I stink at thinking of titles and this one will probably change soon. Got an idea, lemme know. I would like to take this time to let the world know that I own only what you do not recognize, the rest belong to Tolkien and Rowling.   
  
READ THIS: Secondly, I would like to make known that I am fully aware of the time differences in the stories. However, for sake of literature, lets ignore that. Use your IMAGINATION. Its a wonderful thing. Think outside the box. It won't hurt you, I promise.   
  
CHARACTERS: I'll add on to this as I go. These belong to me, just so you know.   
  
~* 1) Lesie Nabors: (pronounced Lee-See. Yes this is a real name.) The leading lady. She is a muggleborn Ravenclaw. She has brown hair, brown eyes, and a pair of breasts and butt she hates. Natural born dancer and captian of Ravenclaw dance team. (There is one is this story so don't bitch at me. My story, my rules.) Headgirl. Very sweet and shy. I based her off of a Southern Belle; she's my British Belle.   
  
~* 2) Craig Jones: Headboy. Slytherin pureblood. Jackass. Horny. Guy in high school you love to hate. Blond hair, freckles, green eyes, slightly lanky. Thinks he is the hottest thing in the world. Don't know how much I'm going to use him yet.   
  
~* 3) Candi Hutchinson: Lesie's friend. Member of Ravenclaw dance team. Black hair, blue eyes, average body. Half blood. Smart and sensible. (I think. So far.)   
  
~* 4) Aimee Morgan: Lesie's other friend. Member of Ravenclaw dance team. Blonde hair, hazel eyes, skinny. Muggleborn. Royal Gossip Queen.   
  
~* There will probably be others as we go. Potter and co. make an apperace along with Umbridge. I can't stand her so I'm going to do something mean to her. I don't know what but it will be something.   
  
~*~ I know that's a lot to read right now but I want you to know so you don't mail me or whatever and cuss me out b/c its not what you expect. Well, I'm not sorry b/c this is MY interpretation of it. This is what I think of this situation. Don't be ignorant and review saying that none of this is possible. This is FICTIONAL, therefore, not real! If you do rudely review me, I will point you back to this and hope you feel like a moron.  
  
~*~ Amy :): Thank you so much for your review. So far yours has been the only one but the appreciation is still there. I hope you continue to review and enjoy the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next morning broke gloomy and gray, a typical day in the United Kingdom. The Head boy and girl were making their way down the long hallway to the guest wing. Dumbledore had sent a note to them earlier requesting them to escort his guests to breakfast and to give them a brief tour of the castle.   
  
The Headboy was Craig Jones. Craig was a Slytherin who came from a well off family. Not as well off as most, but enough to give him bragging rights. He was tall with sandy blond hair, freckels, and green eyes. He had a semi muscular build with an ego bigger than the dimensions of his body. He thought he was God's gift to women, though many would agree.   
  
The Headgirl, on the other hand, was Lesie Nabors. Lesie was a Ravenclaw and a muggleborn. Her father was a doctor and her mother was a primary school teacher. She was one half of identical twins. Her twin sister, Allie, went to a regular muggle school at their home in London. Their parents spoiled them mercifully but the neither one of the girls thought they were above anybody else.   
  
Lesie and Allie have been dancers since birth and in her fifth year, Lesie finally persuaded Dumbledore to let each house have a dance squad. Needless to say, she was captian of Ravenclaw's and they were exceptionally good. Lesie had thick brown hair that hung just below her shoulders, brown eyes, and a very curvy body. She was slender, but she was moderately equipt in the chest area and buttocks, much to her dismay.   
  
"Screw any guys lately Nabors?" Craig asked with a sly smirk on his face.   
  
"All but you Craig." Lesie replied sweetly. "So the rumors of you swearing off guys is a lie?" "No Craig." Lesie said less sweetly.   
  
In truth, Lesie had recently broken up with her long time boyfried Chad Thompson of Hufflepuff. He had been her first everything and the break up was very sudden and unexpected to her, and hurt her deeply. He left her for a Slytherin slut.   
  
"Well, if you change your mind and need some lovin' come find me, the passwords `burnt blood'."   
  
"Charming." She replied dryly. "Or if you feel like it right now, there's a broom..." "Can we just do this without talking Craig?" Lesie snapped. Her sentence shocked him because Lesie Nabors was a very non-confrontational person. He stayed silent until they reached their destined portrait of rolling green hills with a shepard keeping his sheep.   
  
"Purple daisies." Lesie said and the portriat door swung open. She stepped inside first, she had to duck down because the passageway was cut rather low. Lesie was rather glad for her robe at the moment, because if she didn't have it, Craig could probably see up her skirt as plain as day.   
  
"Hello?" She said when she got inside the cheerful living room of deep blues. There were several staircases leading up to different rooms, but she wasn't going to venture up there. "Where are they at?" Craig asked. Lesie shrugged her shoulders. She turned around and screamed.   
  
Right in front of her stood two men. One was dressed in dark colors and looked like he needed a shave while the other one had long blond hair and was dressed in green. "Did we frighten you? We are sorry." The scruffy man said as he laid a hand on Lesie's shoulder who was breathing deeply in order to control her beating heart, she never heard them come up.   
  
"I'm okay, you just scared me." She said as she took her hand off her heart. She stepped back and saw that the other seven had made their way down the stairs. "Is this all of you?" Lesie asked as calmly as she could. "Yes." The scruffy man answered. He introduced all of his friends including himself as Aragorn.   
  
"Well, I'm Lesie Nabors and I'm Headgirl here at Hogwarts." Lesie said around her furious blushing. The elf named Legolas kept looking at her quite peculiarly. It wasn't a creepy stare, more of a wondering and gentle stare. His bright eyes penetrating her made her light blush of embarassment deepen fiercely.   
  
"And I'm Craig Jones." Craig said beside her as he nudged her in the side. She glared at him as he smirked at her. "Wonderful to meet you." The old wizard Gandalf said. The group then walked out into the main hallway and began to make their way into the Great Hall.   
  
"This is the main portion of the castle that was erected in 925 A.D. Over the years many new and improved sections have been added but this is still the main flow of activity here at Hogwarts." Lesie explained as she briskly led them down the hallway. Legolas had stopped staring at her but she could feel him near her, as he had his place behind her.   
  
Craig took over the rather boring monolouge of the castle history, but their guests seemed to throughly enjoy it. "And this is the Great Hall which is used at all meal times and during the NEWT and OWL tests." Craig stated as they led them to the head table.   
  
Dumbledore met them and welcomed the company. As they sat down and Craig and Lesie turned to go back to their house tables, Legolas caught Lesie's eye again which caused her to bow her head and blush again. She quickly buzzed to her own table were her group of friends sat.   
  
"Who are they?" Her black haired friend, and dance member, Candi asked. "I don't know. They're some friends of Dumbledore's that arrived late last night." Lesie said as she busied herself with picking out the right kind of fruit out of a bowl.   
  
"Why are you blushing so much Lesie?" Her other blonde friend Aimee teased as she gently pulled on Lesie's hair. "I'm not blushing." She replied, which caused her to blush even more. "Yeah right. We know you too well, who's the guy?" "Why do you think there's a guy?" Lesie asked as she stole a glance at the elf seated at the head table. He had been talking to Aragorn but turned at met her eyes and gave her a half smile that made her turn quickly and blush all the more.   
  
Aimee and Candi saw this and looked at the head table and saw all the new members seated and talking to somebody, not even glancing at the student population. "So its one of them." Candi muttered as she scanned the new matieral.   
  
"Ew! I hope its not that short guy with all hair." She shrieked quietly and laughed as her blue eyes landed on Gimli. "No its not. Its nobody, just drop it." Lesie partially begged. "I think its the blond." Aimee confirmed. "He is just heavenly hot! And its about time you found someone to replace Chad."   
  
The bell that signaled the start of first class rang. "Lets go to class. Don't want to be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts." Lesie said as she stood and gathered her things, gratefull for the interruption.   
  
"I won't mind it." Candi grumbled. "Umbridge acts like she had a wand stuck horizontally up her ass!" The three friends laughed as the exited the Great Hall.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Legolas." Aragorn said as he watched his friend watch the Headgirl, Lesie Nabors, leave the Great Hall with her friends. "Yes?" Legolas answered as he turned and met his friends gaze after a few more moments of watching her. "What are you doing?" Aragorn asked slyly in elvish.   
  
"What do you mean Estel?" "I mean why are you watching the young witch as if she were a prey and you the hunter?" "I am not." "You are." Aragorn answered slightly sternly. "Legolas, please do not do anything reckless while we are here. We are guests and do not take advantage of the school's hospitality."   
  
Legolas' eyes hardened. Aragorn knew he had struck a chord. "I am not doing anything `reckless' as you put it. For some strange reason I am drawn to the witch. I follow her with my eyes and long to have her close. It is strange. I do not know the reason but please do not accuse me of being discourteous here. I have done nothing out of line."   
  
Aragorn nodded. "I'm just saying be careful. These people are different from us." "Aren't they always?" Legolas answered as he looked back at the double doors of the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There it is. Uh, forgot to mention this up there, but there will be some slight drug use, sex, among other things in this story. Its a little plain right now but give me some time and I'll juice it up.  
  
Review if you want more please! 


	3. Chapter 3

I am SO SO SO sorry for the lack of updates but I'm starting a new job and everything is just up in the air. Forgive me. Thank you all you precious reviewers. I would answer you personally right now but my time is very limited today. Then whenI went to put this up the log in thing was disabled. This site is beginning to suck!  
  
DISCLAIMER: This is my new story `With You'. It is a Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings crossover. This story does not focus on the trio of Hogwarts, instead it focuses on Legolas and my original character Lesie. (You'll find out about her in a minute) I stink at thinking of titles and this one will probably change soon. Got an idea, lemme know. I would like to take this time to let the world know that I own only what you do not recognize, the rest belong to Tolkien and Rowling.  
  
READ THIS: Secondly, I would like to make known that I am fully aware of the time differences in the stories. However, for sake of literature, lets ignore that. Use your IMAGINATION. Its a wonderful thing. Think outside the box. It won't hurt you, I promise.  
  
CHARACTERS: I'll add on to this as I go. These belong to me, just so you know.  
  
~* 1) Lesie Nabors: (pronounced Lee-See. Yes this is a real name.) The leading lady. She is a muggleborn Ravenclaw. She has brown hair, brown eyes, and a pair of breasts and butt she hates. Natural born dancer and captian of Ravenclaw dance team. (There is one is this story so don't bitch at me. My story, my rules.) Headgirl. Very sweet and shy. I based her off of a Southern Belle; she's my British Belle.  
  
~* 2) Craig Jones: Headboy. Slytherin pureblood. Jackass. Horny. Guy in high school you love to hate. Blond hair, freckles, green eyes, slightly lanky. Thinks he is the hottest thing in the world. Don't know how much I'm going to use him yet.  
  
~* 3) Candi Hutchinson: Lesie's friend. Member of Ravenclaw dance team. Black hair, blue eyes, average body. Half blood. Smart and sensible. (I think. So far.) ~* 4) Aimee Morgan: Lesie's other friend. Member of Ravenclaw dance team. Blonde hair, hazel eyes, skinny. Muggleborn. Royal Gossip Queen.  
  
~* There will probably be others as we go. Potter and co. make an apperace along with Umbridge. I can't stand her so I'm going to do something mean to her. I don't know what but it will be something. ~*~ I know that's a lot to read right now but I want you to know so you don't mail me or whatever and cuss me out b/c its not what you expect. Well, I'm not sorry b/c this is MY interpretation of it. This is what I think of this situation. Don't be ignorant and review saying that none of this is possible. This is FICTIONAL, therefore, not real! If you do rudely review me, I will point you back to this and hope you feel like a moron.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Today class we will learn the theory behind the fireuiun destioum spell. Loosly translated for you slow ones as the `Deadly fire' spell." Proffesor Umbridge began in false sweetness. She turned her back and began to write notes in her scrawling handwriting.   
  
Lesie drug out her notebook and began to copy the pointless and useless text down. Her class had learned how to do the deadly fire spell last year under Moody. She felt a quill poke her in the back and turned, aggrivated, to face Aimee.   
  
"Who's the guy?" She mouthed. "Nobody." Lesie mouthed back. Lesie turned to go back to her notes but Aimee poked her again. Lesie snapped back around. "What?" She mouthed tightly, letting her irritation show. "Why won't you tell me? I'm your best friend? I tell you about all of my boyfriends!" Aimee whined. Lesie refused to answer and turned back around. She could hear her friend huff behind her. Lesie shook her head and bent down over her desk to take notes.   
  
She heard the door open and close but didn't bother to look up. "Excuse me Proffesor Umbridge, may we interrupt?" She heard Dumbledore ask. Lesie picked her head up as she knew Umbridge did not like following orders given by Dumbledore.   
  
"May I ask why Headmaster?" Umbridge asked with her falsy sweet smile smearing across her flat lips. "Of course. While my guests here rest from their journey, they decieded to make themselves useful." Gandalf, Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, and Legolas filed in suit behind the headmaster and looked around the room. Legolas's eyes met Lesie's, and for the first time, she didn't shy away from them.   
  
While Dumbledore was talking to Umbridge, Lesie gently bit her lip and smiled shyly at him before her blushing enigma erupted over her face. Legolas gave her a discreet half grin and inwardly marveled at her.   
  
She was like nothing he had ever seen before. All the women in his realm had tall willowly shaped bodies with long flowing hair and light eyes. This woman was more curvy with darker eyes and shorter hair. His attention was aprubtly brought back to the matter at hand when the proffesor, a short, fat, ugly woman, roughly brushed past him without so much as an apology. Apparantly, Headmaster Dumbledore had won the battle; they were going to be teaching the class.   
  
The entire class watched in wonderous silence as Dumbledore calmly walked out after the High Inquisitor and Gandalf took a perch behind the podium. "Good morning Ravenclaws." He said in a loud, clear voice that echoed slightly in the stone room. "I am Gandalf, and I will be instructing your class today. Today we are not going to worry about magic all that much, instead we are going to focus on physical warfare. We will be going into separate groups and each group will have a different master."   
  
Gandalf then read off a list he held in his hand as to where he wanted everyone to go. Candi was in Aragorn's and Boromir's group and were going to go work in the Great Hall on swordplay while Aimee and Lesie were in Legolas's group and were going outside to learn archery.   
  
"Outside." Aimee repeated dully after they were told. "Does he have any idea how cold it is in Britian in February?" "I'm sure he does Aimee but that doesn't seem to bother him." Lesie replied as they walked out the door behind Legolas. It didn't bother Lesie that they were going outside, she was in Legolas's group. Besides, she felt rather hot anyway.   
  
When they got outside and the three Ravenclaws in Legolas's group were huddled together to stay warm, Legolas explained, in short, the art of archery. "You must not be afraid to make a mistake when learning a new craft." He explained. "How can you grow and master when you have no experiences to base it off of?" His bright eyes gazed at them as a slight smile graced his lips.   
  
"Milady Nabors." He called and watched her eyes become more attentive. "Care to try?" Lesie's eyes darted back and forth nervously. "Me?" She squeaked. Legolas nodded. Lesie wasn't moving so Aimee shoved her friend forward. Lesie stumbled quite ungracefully towards Legolas.   
  
Lesie straightened up and glared at her friend. Legolas held his hand out towards her, inviting her closer. Lesie timidly grasped his hand as he wrapped his arms around her and placed a bow and arrow in her hands.   
  
"You must be very gentle and very firm." He said softly in her ear as he helped her place the arrow properly in her fingers and placed it on the bow. Lesie's pulse quickened as his warm breath grazed her ear. He let one of his hands slide down her side and rested on her hip. Lesie no longer felt the cold of the biting wind on her cheek or the wet snow in her shoes, all she felt was exhilaration and heat with Legolas the elf so near.   
  
"Don't be afraid. Release your energy." He coaxed as Lesie released the arrow from her grasp. It landed in the ring outside of the bulls eye on the target down the field. "Oh my God! I never thought I could do that!" She squealed as she saw her target. "Have you ever tried?" Legolas asked her calmly. "Well...no" Lesie admitted. "I just never had the motivation to do it."   
  
Legolas nodded with his eyes in constant contact with hers as he took the bow away from her. They broke contact and he called the next person. Lesie went back with her face aglow and her smile beaming.   
  
"Uh huh." Aimee whispered as Lesie took her place next to her. "What?" Lesie questioned. "Nothing." Aimee said mysteriously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Circle 5, 6, arms 7 and 8. Open 1 hold 2, 3, 4. 5, 6, shoulders 7, look 8, hit one."  
  
The blaring music died as the Ravenclaw dance team held thier final position. Lesie gasped for air after the strenuous routine and difficult counting. "Good job guys. We're going to have this routine down before parents week." She praised as the squad went to retrieve their stuff to go back to their dorms.   
  
"Lesie." Candi said softly beside her. "Aimee told me what happened." "What are you talking about?" Lesie asked confused. Aimee and Candi looked at her as if she were ignorant. "About Defense this morning." Aimee tried to remind her. Lesie still looked confused. "About Legolas." Candi said even more softly.   
  
A quick grin fluttered across Lesie's lips before she denied it. "Whatever you guys. Nothing happened. He just helped me learn how to shot an arrow." "So that's what your calling it now." Candi exclaimed as Lesie sighed in frustration. Oh, how her friends didn't understand.   
  
"Why won't you just admit it Lesie? You like him and I think he likes you." Aimee confirmed as she smile like a chesire cat at her friend. "No he doesn't Aimee, where in the world did you get such an accusation?" Lesie asked defensivly while avoiding her friends' eyes.   
  
Aimee rolled her eyes and picked the reasons off with her fingers. "The way he looks at you. He looks at you as if you are the most desirable thing in the world. The way his attention was directed at you the majoritiy of class, among many other reasons. Come on girl, wake up!"   
  
Lesie chewed on her bottom lip as she pulled a sweater over her sports bra clad top. When they realized she wasn't going to respond, Candi groaned in aggitation. "Lesie Nabors, for once in your life will you step outside your comfortable little bubble of life and take a chance? Be bold for once. If you like him, and he apparently likes you, go for it? What do you have to lose?"   
  
Lesie looked at her friends with hurt eyes. "Is that what you think I am? A sheltered little suburban muggle?" She screamed before she snatched her stuff up and stalked out the door. Her friends' words hurt her, but they were the truth. Lesie was sheltered and she did live in a comfortable little bubble of life.   
  
Hot tears welled in her eyes as she reached the Head common room. "Butterscotch." She snapped as the hidden door swung open and Lesie ran inside, threw herself onto the couch and cried.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Next chapter should really get the plot moving smoothly. Review if you want more! 


	4. Chapter4

DISCLAIMER: This is my new story `With You'. It is a Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings crossover. This story does not focus on the trio of Hogwarts, instead it focuses on Legolas and my original character Lesie. (You'll find out about her in a minute) I stink at thinking of titles and this one will probably change soon. Got an idea, lemme know. I would like to take this time to let the world know that I own only what you do not recognize, the rest belong to Tolkien and Rowling.   
  
READ THIS: Secondly, I would like to make known that I am fully aware of the time differences in the stories. However, for sake of literature, lets ignore that. Use your IMAGINATION. Its a wonderful thing. Think outside the box. It won't hurt you, I promise.   
  
CHARACTERS: I'll add on to this as I go. These belong to me, just so you know.   
  
~* 1) Lesie Nabors: (pronounced Lee-See. Yes this is a real name.) The leading lady. She is a muggleborn Ravenclaw. She has brown hair, brown eyes, and a pair of breasts and butt she hates. Natural born dancer and captian of Ravenclaw dance team. (There is one is this story so don't bitch at me. My story, my rules.) Headgirl. Very sweet and shy. I based her off of a Southern Belle; she's my British Belle.   
  
~* 2) Craig Jones: Headboy. Slytherin pureblood. Jackass. Horny. Guy in high school you love to hate. Blond hair, freckles, green eyes, slightly lanky. Thinks he is the hottest thing in the world. Don't know how much I'm going to use him yet.   
  
~* 3) Candi Hutchinson: Lesie's friend. Member of Ravenclaw dance team. Black hair, blue eyes, average body. Half blood. Smart and sensible. (I think. So far.)   
  
~* 4) Aimee Morgan: Lesie's other friend. Member of Ravenclaw dance team. Blonde hair, hazel eyes, skinny. Muggleborn. Royal Gossip Queen.   
  
~* 5) Chad Thompson: Lesie's ex-boyfriend. Tall, green eyes, tan skin, muscular. The guy that is completly off limits in high school. Used to be really sweet then became good friends with Craig and then turned into a jackass.  
  
~* There will probably be others as we go. Potter and co. might make an apperace along with Umbridge. I can't stand her so I'm going to do something mean to her. I don't know what but it will be something.  
  
~*~ This story is taking a different turn than what I originally planned. Ignore the timeline in OotP. I'm going to work it around this.   
  
~*~ I know that's a lot to read right now but I want you to know so you don't mail me or whatever and cuss me out b/c its not what you expect. Well, I'm not sorry b/c this is MY interpretation of it. This is what I think of this situation. Don't be ignorant and review saying that none of this is possible. This is FICTIONAL, therefore, not real! If you do rudely review me, I will point you back to this and hope you feel like a moron.  
  
~*~REVIEWS~*~  
  
~*~ emma: Thank you for your review. I am trying to blend these as much as possible. I am writing as fast as I can.  
  
~*~ Light Memory: For starters, who in the hell is `Tom Bombadil'? Second of all, I never tried to make Boromir act like he's evil or whatever. To me he seems very high strung and you stick one of those in a place like this, that is the reaction you will get. As for what you reffered to me as a `suethors', how in the flaming hell would you know? You only read the first chapter and none of my characters are it that. Do the research before you complain. As for your `Rule of Fan Fiction' I do believe it says something about unleashing your mind and soul. This is all interpretation and wonderment. This is how I perceive this situation. Don't like it don't read it. You're not hurting me.  
  
~*~ Estel-rules: Yeah I think you did too. I made a simple error. I have read the books and they are wonderful I just couldn't remember which one was taller than whom and I chose elf boy. Sorry. I don't think that belittles anything when it comes to miscalculating their height. You may have overreacted on that but that's cool. As for the putting myself in here that is not true. I put my culture in it. I am not as sweet as I am making this character to be because quite frankly I'm mean and I don't care. This is my southern culture that I love and I want to spread it. I hope you understand that. Also, I try on the grammer but I'll be the first to tell you that there are going to be mistakes. That's life. Thank you for your `spicy' reviews. (And no I'm not sarcastic here, I mean it. Thank you.)  
  
~*~ LadyElven: And go I shall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Lesie opened her eyes slowly and found herself on the couch in the Head common room. She brought her hand up and tried to wipe away all of the dried tear streaks that striped her cheeks. She could tell that the house elves had been here because a fleece blanket had been draped around her body and a fire blazed in the grate.   
  
She stood up and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, she had to go somewhere to think. She exited the room and silently made her way down the hall. Her soft dance shoes fell silently on the hard floor as she made her way up the stairs to the astronomy tower. That was the one place that she could always go to think.   
  
She opened the door and walked out onto the balcony around the tower. She silently awed at the beauty before her. A thick blanket of snow coated the grounds of Hogwarts like sugar on a cookie. Her breath made puffs in the chilly air as she gazed up at the stars.   
  
"Starlight, starbright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." She softly chanted the childhood hymn while gazing at the stars inwardly wished an inner desire.   
  
"What did you wish for?" A mysterious voice asked from above. Lesie spun around fearfully to find Legolas sitting on the roof of the tower, looking at her like a curious kitten. He saw the tear streaks and the lack of what these people called `makeup', and thought she never looked more beautiful.   
  
"How long have you been up there?" Lesie asked softly as the elf decended down. "For awhile. Tell me what you wished for." He asked again as he stood in front of her, his breath mingling with hers. "Can't. If I do it may never come true." She said while returning his stare. "How will you know that it did then?" He asked inquisitivly.   
  
`For once in your life be bold Lesie.'   
  
`Take a chance Lesie.'   
  
Her friends words taunted her like dares. She stared into Legolas's eyes. They were so bright, like stars within theirselves. She leaned closer, and without thinking, closed her lips over his. His lips were so warm and soft that Lesie moaned softly into them.   
  
His lips were working with hers as she brought her hands into his flaxen strands and stroked them between her fingers. His hands traveled up her sides to rest above her hips as his lips tasted hers with exhilaration. Lesie was certainly enjoying the sensations he was sending though her body. Her limbs tingled and the once cold wind now seemed as if it were on fire as the two deepened the kiss.   
  
Lesie daringly traced the outside of his lips with her tounge before she pulled away, causing a loud smack with the release of their lips. Shock was evident in her eyes as she looked at him. He was confused. His breath was still heavy from their kiss but his features were steady.   
  
"Lesie." He said softly as he reached out to her. She brought her hand up to her mouth, backed away, and turned and ran without a word spoken. "Lesie!" He cried louder but watched helplessly as she fled.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Lesie ran throughout the castle with her hand still at her lips. His sweet taste was still on them. She blinked her tearful eyes and ran to her dormitory. She yelled the password and ran to her room. She stopped when she reached the doorframe. Her lungs were on fire from the explosive kiss and running.   
  
She tip-toed to her bed and crawled inside without removing any clothing from her body. The threating tears fell onto her pillow and she bit her lip at the shame of so many unwanted tears. She had only met this man, or elf, this morning and she was already kissing him, seducing him, and crying over him.   
  
Everything seemed so out of her control and she did not like it. She hiccuped and fell into a fitful sleep filled with lusty dreams of an elf named Legolas.   
  
The next morning she was woken up by Aimee stretching and groaning. "Oh I'm so glad it's Saturday!" She said with her voice jumping an octave as she stretched. Lesie heard her but remained buried under her covers, she didn't want her friends to see her puffy eyes and tear streaked face.   
  
She felt the bed near her feet go down with added weight. "Lesie." Candi started as she shifted her body on her friend's bed. "We're really sorry that we said those things to you last night. We were out of line and we should have never said them. We just want you to be happy." Lesie didn't repond, maybe if she kept quiet they would go away.   
  
She heard Aimee's voice come from the very end of the bed. "We shouldn't have kept on; its just that with the new frenzy of hot guys in the school we thought we could get you hooked up. I especially should have respected your feelings. If it matters, I heard that Chad broke up with his girlfriend and wants to go back out with you."   
  
"No it doesn't matter." Lesie's voice croaked from underneath the blankets. "I never want to be with him again. He used me and humiliated me. I just want to be left alone." "Okay." Candi responded softly as she and Aimee left the dorm.   
  
Lesie stayed in the same position for several more minutes before she dragged herself out of the bed and looked outside. It was bleak and stormy, just like her mood. She sighed and got into the shower. When she emerged she looked at her refelction in the mirror. "God I look rough without makeup on." She mumbled as she touched the redness of her face where she had scrubbed and the puffiness of her eyes.   
  
She got dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a black mock turutleneck with three buttons undoing the neck at the side. She threw her cloak on and went out into the hallway. She didn't even take three steps before her ex-boyfriend Chad Thompson emerged from the shadows.   
  
"Hey baby." He said huskily. "Go away Chad." Lesie said without stopping. "Lesie." He said as he gently grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. Lesie stopped her walk and faced him mutley. He stared at her with his jade green eyes that perfectly accentuated his features. Lesie felt disgusted at the sight of him.   
  
"I love you Lee-Lee." He whispered her old pet name as he tried to pull her into a hug successfully. "I'm sorry I did what I did; I was confused." He mummered sweet little lies into her dark hair as he ran his fingers through it.   
  
Lesie leaned into his chest and smelled his scent of aftershave and cologne. It was so different from Legolas's. Legolas's was pure while Chad's was artificial. Chad leaned back and tilted her face up to his and he placed his lips on hers for a second before Lesie turned her head.   
  
"I don't want to do this here." Lesie said bluntly, backing away. "Okay baby, lets go to the Head room." He stated as he started to pull her down the hall. Lesie ripped her hand away from him. "I don't want to go anywhere and do anything with you. Those two times we were together were mistakes and I would give anything to take them back. I don't love you anymore Chad. You threw that away when you dumped me for a slut. Besides, I have a meeting with Dumbledore which I am now late for so thank you."   
  
"Whatever Lesie." He snorted. "If aren't in love with me then you shouldn't have moped around here like a damn bitch who lost her heat. I know that if I said `when' you would come running back to me, just like always." "Well things have changed Chad. Go away." Lesie turned on her heel and stormed away.   
  
Chad's friend and Headboy Craig rounded the corner behind the two. "Didn't go as planned Chad?" Craig asked slyly as he fiddled with something in his pocket. "No." Chad mumbled. "Well my friend, as always, I'm looking out for you." He pulled a small vial of a clear liquid and shook it lightly. "In this here vial is a simple complex potion I whipped up that will make little `good girl' Lesie Nabors as horny as hell."   
  
"What do I have to do?" Chad asked with a smirk, he was liking this new direction. "Put a small drop of it in her goblet during lunch. Wait about an hour and seek her out. She'll either be borrowing Aimee's vibrator for one hell of a workout or looking for a good lay. Then if your feeling really good, cause some mischief and put a drop in yours. We are sitting at the Head table and I'll get you a seat next to her as an esteemed guest. Mate, your in for the time of your life." Chad and Craig exchanged chuckles and handshakes before going their seperate ways.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review please if you want more. Flames are welcome to roast my marshmellows on! 


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: This is my new story `With You'. It is a Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings crossover. This story does not focus on the trio of Hogwarts, instead it focuses on Legolas and my original character Lesie. (You'll find out about her in a minute) I stink at thinking of titles and this one will probably change soon. Got an idea, lemme know. I would like to take this time to let the world know that I own only what you do not recognize, the rest belong to Tolkien and Rowling.   
  
READ THIS: Secondly, I would like to make known that I am fully aware of the time differences in the stories. However, for sake of literature, lets ignore that. Use your IMAGINATION. Its a wonderful thing. Think outside the box. It won't hurt you, I promise.  
  
~*~ I know that's a lot to read right now but I want you to know so you don't mail me or whatever and cuss me out b/c its not what you expect. Well, I'm not sorry b/c this is MY interpretation of it. This is what I think of this situation. Don't be ignorant and review saying that none of this is possible. This is FICTIONAL, therefore, not real! If you do rudely review me, I will point you back to this and hope you feel like a moron.  
  
~*~*~READ THIS AS WELL: As to the question I posted before, I am going to do both since I got, like, equal numbered responses. The UNEDITED (which is labeled R!) one will be at the very bottom and the edited one at the top. Hope this does not offend anyone and if it does then I'm sorry, I've warned you.   
  
~*REVIEWS:  
  
~*sweetazzhoney: You're becoming one of my favorite reviewers. I hope this chapter comes close to your standards. Also, I don't know if Malfoy is going to be in this, but I'm not done writing so I can't say. If you spot him, its just for you! Thanks.  
  
~*Cici: I appreciate your review and remember, the unedited one is at the top. Hope you enjoy.  
  
~*Mickie9040: I'm glad you like it and continue to do so. Thank you for your time and review.  
  
~*ElvenWindmaster12: I thought about doing that at first then I decieded to try this. If it doesn't work then I'll remember what you said and put that to use next time. Thanks.  
  
~*sir crazy gurl: I don't know who you actually want her to go that far with so I can't say but read on and you'll find out! BTW: cool but odd name. MWAHAHAHA :-D  
  
~*Evil-Sista: I want you to keep reading and I don't want you to feel bad so that is one of the reasons why I'm doing the top-bottom thing. I hope it's not confusing and you enjoy. Yeah and I agree with the 15 rating, why can't we have that as an option?  
  
~*MaryPrakel: You have no idea how much I appreciate you advice. Yeah it is a little lazy but sometimes when you get into a story, you tend to forget some details like blood and such. I did that in case someone forgot, but I do agree with you. That's why its not there this time. Thank you bunches!  
  
~*Jellyman: Preciate your review and I like that term `muppets', "Leggy" just might have to beat them up huh? I don't know where I'm going with secondary characters right now but I will try to include the Weasley's and elves and such. Thanks.  
  
~*legethein: Read and ye shall see! He he!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 5 (Edited. PG-13)  
  
After three days of deliberation Lesie, Craig, Dumbledore, and the heads of the houses had finally finsihed all the plans for the upcoming parents week for the seventh years. It was to take place next week with special Quidditch games, dance routines, and classroom showings. Every year the seventh years looked forward to it. When the meeting was over, Dumbledore held Lesie back.   
  
"Lesie, there is something that I must discuss with you." "What is it sir?" Lesie asked worried. The tone in the headmaster's voice sounded grave. "There will be a time in the near future that I will be physically removed from this school. We are in dark times, darker than what they appear. When this unfortunate time comes, I want you, as Head Girl, to keep the morale and spirit up here. Speak of this to no one for our lives may be at stake." Lesie noded mutley. She was not sure how to respond to something like that.   
  
Dumbledore rose to and lead her out the door. "We will continue this later. For now, let us go to lunch. I am quite famished." The two walked side by side into the Great Hall and sat at their designated seats at the Head Table. Lesie was not very used to this arrangement because she normally sat at the Ravenclaw table but she would survive. She saw Chad walk up beside her and she quickly turned her head as to avoid him. She was still angry with him after what he said to her Saturday.   
  
Chad took this opportunity to drop four large drops into Lesie's goblet of pumpkin juice, for an extra kick. And one drop into his. He figured he wouldn't need as much. He tried to sit down next to her but the Headmaster stopped him. "Mr. Thompson, I do believe that students are to sit with their houses during meals, unless otherwise instructed." Dumbledore clarified as Chad reluctantly went back to his own table. He'll just have to watch her very carefully.   
  
He marched back to his regular seat and saw the elf that every girl in the school was talking about sit next to his ex-girlfriend. He watched the pointed eared immortal place his hand on Lesie's shoulder and engage her in conversation. He noticed how Lesie blushed, laughed, and talked to the elf. Jealously boiled inside of him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"How are you today Milady Nabors?" Legolas asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Lesie turned and smiled brightly at the sight of him. "I'm fine, and you?" "Quite well milady." "Oh please call me Lesie." She said as she blushed at the term `milady'. She had thought that after Friday night in the Astronomy tower, it would be awkward between them but their conversation flowed smoothly as they ate. She took a sip of her drink before she asked a question she had been meaning to ask.   
  
"Legolas?" His eyes became more rapt on her. "Are you mad at me for the other night?" She saw traits of emotions and thoughts on his face. "No Lesie, I am not. You were upset and I took advantage of you. I am sorry." "You didn't take advantage of me Legolas. I wanted to kiss you, that was my wish." She bit her lip and looked at her plate to avoid his gaze as Dumbledore tapped his fork against his glass.   
  
"May I have your attention please. I would like to raise a toast to our guests who have made these past few days at Hogwarts exceptionally interesting and enlightening. To our friends and guests." He tipped his glass to the Fellowship, as did everybody else, and they all drank in the Fellowship's honor.   
  
Gandalf then rose and raised his glass. "To this fine institution that has been just as interesting and enlightening to us as it has been to you. To Hogwarts." The Fellowship drank in the school's honor.   
  
Lesie shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She was feeling quite odd and she didn't know why. Lunch was now over and everybody else was going to class. She stood on shaky legs, almost falling. Legolas grabbed her to keep her from stumbling. "Are you all right?" He asked concerned. "Yes I'm fine." Lesie confirmed airily as she broke away and made her way to class, Transfiguration.   
  
Lesie sat on the hard bench and tried to listen to McGonagall drone about the topic of the day. Her breathing was becoming erractic and she was beginning to sweat. An uncomfortable moistness was present in her underwear and she was confused as to why. Candi looked at her with questioning eyes. Lesie smile somewhat to show that she was okay and placed her hand on her lower stomach. The feelings she was having felt so wonderful yet so horrible.   
  
Finally she felt the need to do something or else she would explode. She left the room calling. "I don't feel very well." to McGonagall and raced to her dorm. She didn't know what she was going to do but she had to figure it out soon. She looked further down the hall and saw Legolas leaning up against the wall with his eyes closed and his hands in his hair. She reached him and saw him breathing hard with a slight gleam of sweat on his forehead, his mouth partialy open. He had never looked more desireable.   
  
He opened his eyes and met hers. He held his hand out and brushed it over her face. She leaned in and kissed his palm and licked his fingers one by one. In her normal state of mind, Lesie would never do this, but she was now. She heard him groan when she took one of his fingers into her mouth. She sucked lightly on it and bit the tip. She released him and breathed. "Purple daisies." And the portriait door that hid the company's rooms opened.   
  
They stared at each other for a moment as if silently asking for permission before he grabbed her, threw her over his shoulder, and raced up one of the stairways. She shrieked in excitment as he threw her on the soft bed. He laid on top of her and crashed his mouth with hers. Lesie moaned loudly as she thrust her tounge into his mouth.   
  
Legolas hesitated at this, this was new to him. He found the motion quite pleasureful and exciting and eagerly met her dancing pink tounge. Their bodies rubbed up against each other causing delicious friction. "Legolas!" She screamed. "Oh please! I need you now!" He happily complied.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Several hours later the two were still in the bed, undressed and quite content. "I have no idea what came over me." Lesie said as she laid on Legolas's bare chest. "All my life I wanted to stay a virgin until I married but then with Chad that went out the window and now you. Oh, you were fatastic." She kissed a spot on his torso and felt the rumble of his laughter. Her lips made a feathery feeling on his torso where he was quite sensitive.   
  
He watched her brown eyes meet with his own blue as she leaned up for a kiss. He captured her lips and sweetley massaged them with his own. "This is quite frowned upon where I come from." He told her when they broke. "My people believe in the sanctity of marriage. My mother, the queen, has passed a law that states that one must stay chaste until they are married. This caused many maidens to move to Rivendell or elsewhere."   
  
Lesie became quiet for a moment. "Legolas?" She started. "Hmm?" "What is it about you? Why am I so drawn to you like a moth to a flame. You are so tempting and dangerous and I'm steadily falling for it." "You are drawn to me like I am to you. It is unexplainable. I believe that it is fate. I have never met, mortal or immortal, a being quite like you. You remind me of my own people but intrege me with your differences. I don't understand it." "I don't either." Lesie said as she got up and got dressed. "But frankly, I don't care."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well?" Craig asked when Chad stalked into the Head common room. "I lost her. I have no idea where she went." "What do you mean?" Craig asked confused. "This was an idiot proof plan. There was one snag in it with you having to sit at your table while the elf fag sat next to her but it should have been okay. Did you look everywhere for her?" "Yes Craig I did." Chad cried exasperated as he flopped on the couch. "And I'm as horny as hell." Craig shook his head at his friend. "Never bank on sex with Lesie Nabors. Never." "Yeah whatever." Chad grumbled as he stared out the window.   
  
They heard the portriat door open and close and Lesie walked into the room. Her clothes were wrinkled and her hair was messy. She had a goofy grin on her face as she stepped to the table and picked up a peice of parchment and left without saying a word.   
  
"Now that's interesting." Craig stated as Chad stared after her. "Very interesting." "What's interesting?" Chad asked annoyed. "Did you put a drop of potion into the glass you were going to sit at?" Craig asked leaning forward to his frined. "Yeah?" Chad said not fully catching on to what his friend was saying. "You didn't drink it right?" "Duh. I wasn't sitting there asshole!" Chad snapped. He did not understand where his friend was going with this. "Who was?" Craig asked astutely. "The elf fag." Chad said aggrivated. He sat silently for a moment.   
  
"Oh." He said with a look of knowing on his face which quickly changed to anger. "That fag! He fucked my girlfriend! He's not even human!" "Precisely." Craig said as he leaned back into his chair. "I'm going to kill that bastard." Chad stated as he stood and started to make for the door. "Wait Chad. Don't kill him yet. Let's wait until the perfect moment. Then we'll ruin precious Lesie's reputation along with getting Leggy the elf out of here. When that happens Lesie will be so heartbroken that she'll come running striaght to you." "When are we going to do that?" Chad asked interested. "Right after parents week. She will never expect it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ SO ENDS THE EDITED VERSION OF CHAP 5 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5 (Unedited. R!)  
  
After three days of deliberation Lesie, Craig, Dumbledore, and the heads of the houses had finally finsihed all the plans for the upcoming parents week for the seventh years. It was to take place next week with special Quidditch games, dance routines, and classroom showings. Every year the seventh years looked forward to it. When the meeting was over, Dumbledore held Lesie back.   
  
"Lesie, there is something that I must discuss with you." "What is it sir?" Lesie asked worried. The tone in the headmaster's voice sounded grave. "There will be a time in the near future that I will be physically removed from this school. We are in dark times, darker than what they appear. When this unfortunate time comes, I want you, as Head Girl, to keep the morale and spirit up here. Speak of this to no one for our lives may be at stake." Lesie noded mutley. She was not sure how to respond to something like that.   
  
Dumbledore rose to and lead her out the door. "We will continue this later. For now, let us go to lunch. I am quite famished." The two walked side by side into the Great Hall and sat at their designated seats at the Head Table. Lesie was not very used to this arrangement because she normally sat at the Ravenclaw table but she would survive. She saw Chad walk up beside her and she quickly turned her head as to avoid him. She was still angry with him after what he said to her Saturday.   
  
Chad took this opportunity to drop four large drops into Lesie's goblet of pumpkin juice, for an extra kick. And one drop into his. He figured he wouldn't need as much. He tried to sit down next to her but the Headmaster stopped him. "Mr. Thompson, I do believe that students are to sit with their houses during meals, unless otherwise instructed." Dumbledore clarified as Chad reluctantly went back to his own table. He'll just have to watch her very carefully.   
  
He marched back to his regular seat and saw the elf that every girl in the school was talking about sit next to his ex-girlfriend. He watched the pointed eared immortal place his hand on Lesie's shoulder and engage her in conversation. He noticed how Lesie blushed, laughed, and talked to the elf. Jealously boiled inside of him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"How are you today Milady Nabors?" Legolas asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Lesie turned and smiled brightly at the sight of him. "I'm fine, and you?" "Quite well milady." "Oh please call me Lesie." She said as she blushed at the term `milady'. She had thought that after Friday night in the Astronomy tower, it would be awkward between them but their conversation flowed smoothly as they ate. She took a sip of her drink before she asked a question she had been meaning to ask.   
  
"Legolas?" His eyes became more rapt on her. "Are you mad at me for the other night?" She saw traits of emotions and thoughts on his face. "No Lesie, I am not. You were upset and I took advantage of you. I am sorry." "You didn't take advantage of me Legolas. I wanted to kiss you, that was my wish." She bit her lip and looked at her plate to avoid his gaze as Dumbledore tapped his fork against his glass.   
  
"May I have your attention please. I would like to raise a toast to our guests who have made these past few days at Hogwarts exceptionally interesting and enlightening. To our friends and guests." He tipped his glass to the Fellowship, as did everybody else, and they all drank in the Fellowship's honor.   
  
Gandalf then rose and raised his glass. "To this fine institution that has been just as interesting and enlightening to us as it has been to you. To Hogwarts." The Fellowship drank in the school's honor.   
  
Lesie shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She was feeling quite odd and she didn't know why. Lunch was now over and everybody else was going to class. She stood on shaky legs, almost falling. Legolas grabbed her to keep her from stumbling. "Are you all right?" He asked concerned. "Yes I'm fine." Lesie confirmed airily as she broke away and made her way to class, Transfiguration.   
  
Lesie sat on the hard bench and tried to listen to McGonagall drone about the topic of the day. Her breathing was becoming erractic and she was beginning to sweat. An uncomfortable moistness was present in her underwear and she was confused as to why. Candi looked at her with questioning eyes. Lesie smile somewhat to show that she was okay and placed her hand on her lower stomach.   
  
The feelings she was having felt so wonderful yet so horrible. She could feel her nipples hardening from rubbing underneath the fabric of her bra and swallowed hard to keep from crying out. She spread her legs ever so slightly on the bench and rocked lightly. She gasped lightly, it felt amazing.   
  
Finally she felt the need to do something or else she would explode. She left the room calling "I don't feel very well." to McGonagall and raced to her dorm. She didn't know what she was going to do but she had to figure it out soon. She looked further down the hall and saw Legolas leaning up against the wall with his eyes closed and his hands in his hair.   
  
She reached him and saw him breathing hard with a slight gleam of sweat on his forehead, his mouth partialy open, and a slight bulge at his crotch. He had never looked more desireable. He opened his eyes and met hers. He held his hand out and brushed it over her face. She leaned in and kissed his palm and licked his fingers one by one. In her normal state of mind, Lesie would never do this but she was now. She heard him groan when she took one of his fingers into her mouth. She sucked lightly on it and bit the tip. She released him and breathed. "Purple daisies." And the portriait door that hid the company's rooms opened.   
  
They stared at each other for a moment as if silently asking for permission before he grabbed her, threw her over his shoulder, and raced up one of the stairways. Legolas laid his hand on her behind to steady her as Lesie let her nails graze lightly over his back and grabbed his buttocks. She shrieked in excitment as he unexpectedly threw her on the soft bed.   
  
He laid on top of her and crashed his mouth with hers. Lesie moaned loudly as she thrust her tounge into his mouth. Legolas hesitated at this, this was new to him. He found the motion quite pleasureful and exciting and eagerly met her dancing pink tounge. Their bodies rubbed up against each other causing delicious friction. Lesie could feel his hardness pressing against her.   
  
She shoved him off of her roughly and straddled him. Lesie unbuttoned his tunic to reveal his perfect elfin body and let her tounge slide over his muscles and flick across his nipples. Legolas tried to reach out to her but she slapped his hands away. "Don't touch unless I tell you to bitch." She snapped as she continued her task. Her demand shocked him becuase he had never seen this tame mortal command anyone like that before and never heard that language exit her sweet mouth.   
  
Lesie removed his leggings and breathed hot air across his member. Legolas groaned loudly and buried his hands in his now completely unbound hair. She nibbled along the head before she took him entirely into her mouth. Legolas cried out in utter pleasure as her dark head bobbed up and down at his nether regions by aid of his hand in her hair. He could feel the heat rising within him, building and buildling. He released into her mouth which she greedily devoured.   
  
She rose up to meet him with his semen on her lips. Her lips were mere millimeters away and she said. "Touch me." Their lips met in a fiery kiss as he tore her clothing away and inserted one finger into her dripping pussy. "Oooh!" She cried as he added another finger. His thumb danced across her clit. Her breathing was so labored at the feel of his powerful hand inside her body and his talented mouth on her breast, Lesie leaned into the hollow of his shoulder and bit his neck to keep from screaming. She could taste his blood on her tounge.   
  
"Legolas!" She yelled. "Oh please! I need you now!" He happily complied. He slammed into her hard with his cock. Their screams of passion resonated off the stone walls. Lesie pulled one leg up and pushed him onto his back and straddled him again. She shoved his chest down onto the bed and brought his legs up behind her. She slowly lowered herself onto him, spreading her legs along the way. Legolas groaned throatily at the succulent movement. He laid his hands on her hips and helped her speed up, her breasts bouncing at the motion.   
  
They could both feel their climax swell as their breathing became so erratic, it was a wonder they could get enough oxygen. Legolas pressed into her and released his seed deep into her womb. Lesie ruptured around him and slumped onto his chest. They laid there breathing for a moment before Lesie raised her eyes to meet his. They instantly felt recharged and more aroused than before. The potion would not wear off for another couple of hours. Legolas rolled her over onto her back and gave her more pleasure than she could imagine.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Several hours later the two were still in the bed, undressed and quite content. "I have no idea what came over me." Lesie said as she laid on Legolas's bare chest. "All my life I wanted to stay a virgin until I married but then with Chad that went out the window and now you. Oh, you were fatastic." She kissed a spot on his torso and felt the rumble of his laughter. Her lips made a feathery feeling on his torso where he was quite sensitive.   
  
He watched her brown eyes meet with his own blue as she leaned up for a kiss. He captured her lips and sweetley massaged them with his own. "This is quite frowned upon where I come from." He told her when they broke. "My people believe in the sactity of marriage. My mother, the queen, has passed a law that states that one must stay chaste until they are married. This caused many maidens to move to Rivendell or elsewhere."   
  
Lesie became quiet for a moment. "Legolas?" She started. "Hmm?" "What is it about you? Why am I so drawn to you like a moth to a flame. You are so tempting and dangerous and I'm steadily falling for it." "You are drawn to me like I am to you. It is unexplainable. I believe that it is fate. I have never met, mortal or immortal, a being quite like you. You remind me of my own people but intrege me with your differences. I don't understand it." "I don't either." Lesie said as she got up and got dressed. "But frankly, I don't care."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Well?" Craig asked when Chad stalked into the Head common room. "I lost her. I have no idea where she went." "What do you mean?" Craig asked confused. "This was an idiot proof plan. There was one snag in it with you having to sit at your table while the elf fag sat next to her but it should have been okay. Did you look everywhere for her?" "Yes Craig I did." Chad cried exasperated as he flopped on the couch. "And I'm as horny as hell." Craig shook his head at his friend. "Never bank on sex with Lesie Nabors. Never." "Yeah whatever." Chad grumbled as he stared out the window.   
  
They heard the portriat door open and close and Lesie walked into the room. Her clothes were wrinkled and her hair was messy. She had a goofy grin on her face as she stepped to the table and picked up a peice of parchment and left without saying a word.   
  
"Now that's interesting." Craig stated as Chad stared after her. "Very interesting." "What's interesting?" Chad asked annoyed. "Did you put a drop of potion into the glass you were going to sit at?" Craig asked leaning forward to his frined. "Yeah?" Chad said not fully catching on to what his friend was saying. "You didn't drink it right?" "Duh. I wasn't sitting there asshole!" Chad snapped. He did not understand where his friend was going with this. "Who was?" Craig asked astutely. "The elf fag." Chad said aggrivated. He sat silently for a moment.   
  
"Oh." He said with a look of knowing on his face which quickly changed to anger. "That fag! He fucked my girlfriend! He's not even human!" "Precisely." Craig said as he leaned back into his chair. "I'm going to kill that bastard." Chad stated as he stood and started to make for the door. "Wait Chad. Don't kill him yet. Let's wait until the perfect moment. Then we'll ruin precious Lesie's reputation along with getting Leggy the elf out of here. When that happens Lesie will be so heartbroken that she'll come running striaght to you." "When are we going to do that?" Chad asked interested. "Right after parents week. She will never expect it."  
  
~*~*~*~SO ENDS THE UNEDITED VERSION OF CHAPTER 5~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: This is my new story `With You'. It is a Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings crossover. This story does not focus on the trio of Hogwarts, instead it focuses on Legolas and my original character Lesie. (You'll find out about her in a minute) I stink at thinking of titles and this one will probably change soon. Got an idea, lemme know. I would like to take this time to let the world know that I own only what you do not recognize, the rest belong to Tolkien and Rowling.   
  
READ THIS: Secondly, I would like to make known that I am fully aware of the time differences in the stories. However, for sake of literature, lets ignore that. Use your IMAGINATION. Its a wonderful thing. Think outside the box. It won't hurt you, I promise.  
  
~*~ I know that's a lot to read right now but I want you to know so you don't mail me or whatever and cuss me out b/c its not what you expect. Well, I'm not sorry b/c this is MY interpretation of it. This is what I think of this situation. Don't be ignorant and review saying that none of this is possible. This is FICTIONAL, therefore, not real! If you do rudely review me, I will point you back to this and hope you feel like a moron.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
It was the day that the parents were going to be arriving for parents week and Lesie, Candi, and Aimee were outside enjoying the peacefulness of Hogwarts before the chaos began. "I can't wait to see my little brother!" Aimee squealed as they walked along the snow covered grounds. "He was so little when I left, he's probably hit one of those growth spurts and is taller than me now."   
  
Candi nodded in agreement. "I can't wait to see my mum. She gets so nervous when I go to school." "Well I can't wait to see my Daddy, Mummy, and sister." Lesie admitted with a bright smile. "I hate being so far away from them." "We all do but they're all coming tonight!" Candi said with a sigh of happiness. The trio walked in silence as they watched the slight activity outside.   
  
They could see Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, and Hermione Granger heading towards Hagrid's hut with the hobbits Frodo and Sam in close tow. Lesie smiled at the sight. She often felt so bad for Harry because of all he has gone through. He was such a sweet person and did not deserve the blows life gave him. She was, however, glad to see Frodo and Sam befriending them. Frodo often reminded her of Harry in some odd way and it was comforting to know that they enjoyed the other's company.   
  
Further down there were people sledding down one of the hills, laughing and carrying on. Although, across the way Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas were walking towards them. Lesie smile softly at the sight of Legolas. After that odd night last week, they had grown so close; spiritually, mentally, physically, and sexually. It wasn't just sex when she was with him, it was something pure and special. They also made sure not to tell anyone about their relationship, yet. Lesie wanted her parents to meet him first.   
  
Aimee noticed the three coming towards them and remembered something she had heard. "Hey Lesie. I heard a rumor the other day and I was just wondering if it was true or not." She paused to make sure her friend was listening. "I heard that you and Legolas were making out in a spare classroom." She glanced at her friend again.   
  
"I denied it for you." She added quickly. "Because I know you're not like that but I have heard it from several people. So I was just curious about it." "You know something Aimee." Lesie started. "For the first time, I can honestly say that I don't care what everybody else thinks. Let them think whatever they want to think." Aimee raised her eyebrows at her friends statement but chose not to press it.   
  
"Good day ladies." Aragorn said as they reached the three girls. "Good day to you as well." Candi replied politely. "I take it you are excited about the events tonight?" He asked. Candi eagerly locked him and Gimli in a conversation.   
  
Lesie, on the other hand, was holding eye contact with Legolas. His eyes were so bright they seemed to sparkle with an inner fire, she could easily stare into them for hours at a time. "How are you today Lesie?" He asked in his silvery voice. "I'm excited, I'm nervous, and I'm eager." She answered truthfully. "You miss you family don't you?" Legolas asked with concern in his voice. She seemed very on edge since her family was coming and a distant look was in her eyes every time she talked about them.   
  
"More than you will ever know. That's what I hate about Hogwarts; you're so far from your family." "I understand." Legolas declared as he laid his hand comfortingly on her arm and Lesie leaned into it. Aimee saw this gesture and opened her mouth wide. All the rumors were true and Lesie lied to her! She was fixing to say something to the couple when a large, wet snowball struck the back of her head.   
  
She shrieked and turned around. There stood Fred and George Weasley with their new accomplices Merry and Pippin.   
  
"This is so war Weasley!" She yelled and kicked loose snow at the four. The powder fell on them harmlessly while Pippin threw another one at Aragorn, which struck the ranger in the face.   
  
Aragorn stood there for a moment motionless. Legolas and Gimli looked at him warily, they were not sure how he was going to react to that. Pippin and Merry were laughing so hard that their eyes were closed and did not see the two snowballs being flung at them by the victim.   
  
"SNOW WAR!" One of the twins shouted. Instantly snowballs were being thrown by the Fellowship and students. Shrieks and laughter could be heard all over the ground. Lesie threw one at Legolas, who had his back turned to her. He turned slowly and charged at her. Lesie screamed and began to run. She saw a snow bank not too far ahead and tried to make it there to hide when she felt two strong arms circle her waist and tackle her to the ground. They rolled for awhile and fell behind the bank, hidden from everyone else's views.   
  
"Legolas!" She whined. "You know you can run faster than me, that wasn't fair!" He laughed softly. "All is fair in love and snow war." He replied which resulted in a light whap on the head. "Its still not fair." She said with a mock pout on her lips. Legolas leaned down and kissed the pout away.   
  
"Amin mela lle." he whispered to her. "What does that mean?" She asked quizzically. He leaned down close to her ear. "It means: I love you." The snow could have melted from the radiance of her smile. "I love you too." She whispered back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lesie sat in her dorm room with dazed look on her face. Ever since the snow battle she had not been able to wipe her smile away. She breezed through the halls and got ready in her dorm without saying a word. Candi was worried about her while Aimee was slightly mad at her. Why couldn't she just tell them about her and the elf?   
  
A sharp trumpet blast was heard throughout the castle signaling the arrival of the parents. All the seventh years raced down to the main hall to greet them. Lesie stood on tip-toes looking for her family. She was beginning to get frantic because she had yet to spot them. She jumped a little and saw her father's bald head toward the right. She grinned and pushed her way to them.   
  
"Daddy!" She cried and leapt into his arms. He swung her around joyously. "Oh my little princess!" He said into her hair. He set her down and held her at arms length. "I swear you get prettier every time I see you." "Daddy." Lesie said with a blush on her face. She loved begin coddled and adored by her family but her blushing problem always erupted.   
  
Her father, Edward Nabors, grinned at her with twinkling eyes. His face was beginning to become lined with stress and age and his hair was receded but he still had the heart and soul of a youth.   
  
"Oh darling." A woman's voice said next to him. It was Lesie's mother. Dark haired and eyed, Linda Nabors embraced her daughter with love and pride. "Oh we missed you!" She released her daughter and played with her hair softly. "Is there something going on Lesie?" She asked worried. "No mummy. Why would there?" Linda looked at her with affectionate eyes. "Nothing, you just look extremely happy, that's all." "Of course I am, you're here!" Lesie said truthfully. "Where's Allie?"   
  
A pair of hands grabbed her from behind. "Right here!" Her sister yelled playfully. Lesie turned to find a mirror image of herself. Allie had the same figure, hair and eye color, and height as her twin sister, but Allie seemed somewhat thinner than Lesie remembered.   
  
"Allie!" She screamed and hugged her sister immediately. "Oh we have so much to talk about." She gasped. Allie grinned and pulled her sister close so she could whisper to her. "You got some! You have to tell me about it." Lesie pulled away and nodded her head.   
  
After that they all made their way into the Great Hall and sat down at the house tables with their families. The underclassmen had already eaten and were up in the dorms so the seventh years could have some quality time with their parents and siblings. Out of habit Lesie glance up at the head table to find that their nine visitors and her one lover were absent. She figured that they left so they could have time alone but Lesie really wanted her parents to meet Legolas.   
  
She enjoyed the light conversation that flowed between them as they ate. When it came time for dessert her father picked a question Lesie was not quite ready for.   
  
"Are you still dating that Chad boy?" "No daddy. Chad and I have been broken up for awhile now." "Oh." Edward said thoughtfully. "He was a polite boy. Did he hurt you? If he hurt you, I'll go end his life right now." He said seriously. "No daddy, he didn't hurt me." Lesie lied. "It was just time to move on."   
  
"And have you?" Her mother asked. "Like how?" Lesie questioned. "Have you found another boyfriend?" Lesie bit her lip and said in a softer tone. "Yes and I want you to meet him but he's not here right now. I now you will love him and daddy, he will never hurt me."   
  
Her parents nodded and Allie looked at her, silently asking `Who is it?' Lesie returned it with a look that said `I'll tell you later.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review please! 


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: This is my new story `With You'. It is a Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings crossover. This story does not focus on the trio of Hogwarts, instead it focuses on Legolas and my original character Lesie. (You'll find out about her in a minute) I stink at thinking of titles and this one will probably change soon. Got an idea, lemme know. I would like to take this time to let the world know that I own only what you do not recognize, the rest belong to Tolkien and Rowling. READ THIS: Secondly, I would like to make known that I am fully aware of the time differences in the stories. However, for sake of literature, lets ignore that. Use your IMAGINATION. Its a wonderful thing. Think outside the box. It won't hurt you, I promise.  
  
~*~ I know that's a lot to read right now but I want you to know so you don't mail me or whatever and cuss me out b/c its not what you expect. Well, I'm not sorry b/c this is MY interpretation of it. This is what I think of this situation. Don't be ignorant and review saying that none of this is possible. This is FICTIONAL, therefore, not real! If you do rudely review me, I will point you back to this and hope you feel like a moron.  
  
~*~*~I am so SORRY for not updating. I have been insanly busy these past couple of days. I'm not going to individualy thank my reviewers like I normally do but please know that I love and appreciate you. However, this must be addressed:  
  
ANONYMOUS FLAMER: For someone who does not like these kind of stories, you sure do spend a lot of time reading them, OR is it that you don't read them, you just assumed and therefore your accusations are unjust and invalid. I hope you did not think that would offend me because it didn't. I never said a word to you, I was talking to aeredhel. I know your mother told you to stay out of adult conversations, so please listen to her. I just want you to know that I hope you have a wonderful day and you find some kind of happiness so all of that built up anger can subside. Anger management normally does the trick. Good luck.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7 (FINALLY!)  
  
"Okay Lesie, tell me. Who was he and tell me all about it!" Allie leaned forward eagerly on her knees towards her sister who was blushing and not meeting her eyes. The two were in the Head common room so they could have some privacy. It was three in the morning but neither twin seemed to notice nor care.   
  
"Well, he's not really from this world." Lesie confessed. "So he's that good." Allie said with her mouth partialy open in awe. "Wish I could find one like that." "No! I'm not talking about that! Well, maybe a little." Lesie added with an afterthought.   
  
"Anyways," She waved her hands in front of her to help her focus. "He's an elf from Middle Earth and his name is Legolas." "An elf?" Her sister replied in disbelief. "From Middle Earth? Are you smoking crack?" "No I serious. He is a real immortal elf from Middle Earth, where ever that is. Oh, and get this, he's a prince."   
  
"A what?!" Allie shrieked. "The crowned prince of the realm of Mirkwood. His father is the king." Allie was beside herself in laughter. Lesie's smile dropped and she slumped in her chair with her arms crossed.   
  
"I'm sorry sis." Allie said wiping the tears from her eyes. "Its not that I don't believe you, its just that its so funny!" Allie said through her tears of mirth. "I'm glad you find this funny." Lesie said wrily. "I think I may have found the love of my life and sit there and laugh at it!"   
  
Allie stopped her laughter and looked at her sister with serious eyes. "Are you for real? The love of your life Lee?" Her sister nodded knowingly. Allie took a breath and grabbed her sister's hands. "Lesie I love you and I never want to see you hurt but you have got to open your eyes to this! He is an elf! He can't die, but you can!"   
  
Realization passed through Lesie's eyes. She had never thought of that. Allie continued. "I don't want to see you hurt, I just want you to think this through. I gotta go. Good night." "Night." Lesie mouthed as her sister embraced her still figure and left the room. Allie was right. She couldn't be with Legolas. She will eventually wither with age and die while he lived on with the grace and appearence of youth. She took in a shaky breath and left to go to her dormitory and get some fitful sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Lesie woke to the sun blaring in her eyes and her alarm going off noisily. She sat up and wiped her sleep filled eyes. They were red and puffy and she knew it. She knew that her sister didn't want her to worry or to be scared but she was.   
  
Lesie knew she couldn't be with Legolas anymore. What if those words he said to her yesterday had been a lie? She realized she knew nothing about him. He came into her world silently and stealthily and he will leave it the same way.   
  
He will leave these grounds in the middle of the night without so much as a `good-bye', go back to his world and marry some immortal princess and have loads of children who will live forever. The whole thougth of it made her sick. She was dressing while she mused and now made her way down into the Great Hall to meet her parents, and to inevitably meet Legolas.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, this boy has been treating you well I imagine." Lesie's father stated as they made their way around the massive grounds of Hogwarts. "Yes Daddy, he treats me very well." Lesie said with an uncontrolable grin on her face. "But I have to tell you now before you meet him. He's not really human."   
  
She could see the confusion on her parent's faces and the deeply rooted thought of horror in their eyes. "He's an elf from Middle Earth. He is the prince of his land and will one day be king. He looks just like us except his ears are pointy and his eyes sparkle and he has this......glow about him." She finished with a blush.   
  
"And he can't die." Her sister Allie piped up from beside her. The horror left their eyes but confusion and worry remained. "He can't die huh?" Her father repeated while looking at the ground as they walked. "Well, I"m not one to make assumptions until I know the entire situation. I would like to meet him before I pass any judgement." Lesie smiled and looped her arm through his. Her father's somewhat acceptance soothed her frazzled nerves. "You'll love him, I promise."   
  
They walked somemore and came upon Legolas in one of the fields shooting arrows at a far away target. "That's him." Lesie said when she saw him. "Oh, he is quite the handsome one." Her mother murmured as she watched him. "Oh my God! You are so lucky!" Allie hissed in her ear.   
  
Even though they were still far away Legolas turned to face them. He had heard them for awhile and was waiting for the right moment to greet them. He was undoubtedly nervous. He knew he was very different from Lesie and he might have a hard time of getting her parents to understand their relationship, but he loved her and will not let her get away.   
  
"Hey!" Lesie said when they reached him as she hugged him around his neck. Legolas could feel the burning stare of her father piercing through him. Mortal or immortal, all fathers of girls were the same: mean and overprotective.   
  
"Mummy, Daddy, Allie, this is Legolas Greenleaf, my boyfriend." Lesie said when she released him. "Legolas, this is my father Edward Nabors, my mother Linda Nabors, and my twin sister Allie." Legolas nodded at each of their introductions and marveled at how much Lesie and her sister looked alike. Twin or not, they were eerily familiar.   
  
"Hello sir." Legolas bowed and held out his hand to Lesie's father. Edward took it and shook it hartily. "My ladies." Legolas kissed Linda's and Allie's hands gently as they blushed and giggled. Edward chuckled and slung his arm around Lesie. "At least he has more manners than your last boyfriend princess." Legolas' eyebrows quirked at the playful term of `princess' and deemed it worthy of her.   
  
"Well, Legolas was it?" Edward started as the elf nodded. "It is a pleasure to meet you. Tell me about yourself son. Where does your kind live?" "Daddy, before you get too in depth, I have to go and get ready for our routine. Are you going to be all right without me?" Lesie asked timidly. She was not sure if it was wise to leave her family with Legolas so soon.   
  
"We shall be fine Lesie." Legolas assured her. "I have much I wish to know about your family." "Go ahead darling, we'll be fine." Linda said as she brushed her daughter's cheek with her palm. "Okay." Lesie said and left her family and boyfriend talking gaily about God knows what.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas walked into the Great Hall with Lesie's family in great merriment. He felt very comfortable around the mortals and he and Edward got along exceptionally well. All except for Allie. He and Allie seemed to coincide like oil and water.   
  
They all took a seat at one of the tables that were arranged differently than normal. Instead of being placed in the center of the room, they were placed along the walls, leaving the middle empty.   
  
"Ooooh, I can't wait to see what she has planned!" Allie squealed as she clapped her hands. Her parents smiled at her and went to go mingle with the other parents. She dropped the smile, turned to Legolas, and commented in a smug, snobbish voice. "You do know Lesie is a champion dancer right?" "Yes I do." Legolas replied calmly.   
  
He knew he should be kind to Lesie's sister but the whelp was getting on his nerves. She looked for flaws in his nature so she could ridicule. She had already had a go at his ears and one more comment might draw blood from her neck. "She is really wonderful." Allie started again slyly. "She should get all that she deserves. The best job, house, car,....boyfriend."   
  
Legolas stared straight ahead and tried to ignore her. Why did the one voice of an ignorant mortal irritated him more than skitters on marble floor? Linda and Edward were chatting to another couple further down the table and Allie took this opportunity to her advantage.   
  
"Come on Leggy, you didn't really think you had a REAL chance with her did you?" She smirked at the grimace he gave at the term `Leggy.' "I mean she should be with someone like her. Normal and mortal. Lets just say you two `made it' and got together forever. Lesie's forever would be a lot shorter than yours because she will eventually die Leggy. Don't fill her naive head with dreams of a wonderful land and an immortal life. Let her live hers to it's fullest." Allie leaned back into her chair as her parents made their way over.   
  
Her father immediatly locked Legolas into a conversation. `What does he and Lesie see in that freak?' She brooded to herself. Dumbledore rose at the Head table and called everyone to attention.   
  
"I would like to announce." He said. "The Ravenclaw dance team. The captain is Lesie Nabors and the routine is known as `Toxic.'" He sat down and seventeen girls dressed in tight black catsuits, with flaming red wigs on, and rhinestone sunglasses took the center of the floor.   
  
The music started at the girls started moving thier bodies in synchronized form to the music. The routine was very difficult and seductive but the girls preformed it flawlessly. The girls rubbed against each other and thier hips moved alluringly to the beat of the song. Umbridge was trying to get the music to stop because of the saucy movements. Everybody else in the hall however, was cheering the squad on.   
  
After the music break the lyric `With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride' was heard and Lesie cried. "GO!"   
  
They broke off and climbed on the tables to finsih the routine. Umbridge tried to grab Lesie by the ankle to get her to come off the table. She jumped away and gave Umbridge a look of disgust. When the squad hit their final move the enitre hall, minus Umbridge, gave a standing ovation.   
  
Lesie climbed down the table. She felt a sharp tug on her arm that jerked her into a corner. "Detention Ms. Nabors." Umbridge growled. "That was a disgrace to this school. You know you have to have permission from authority before you can do anything like that." Lesie was shocked at the comment but managed to reply in a cold voice. "I did have permission, Dumbledore gave it to us." "But I, the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, did not." Umbridge snapped. "But you're not the Headmaster so therfore I don't have to pass anything by you." Lesie snapped as she jerked away to find her family.   
  
Lesie was fuming at the thought that Umbridge had it in her mind that she could control the student body. She saw her mother waving her over. "That was wonderful Lesie! Really something. You should have went to Juliard in the US like they offered." "I didn't want to mum. Thank you though." Lesie said with a red face of embarassment.   
  
She recieved congradulations from the rest of her family and then Legolas. "That was wonderful. Where I come from no madien would dare to do that." He explained. "Well, we do things differently here." Lesie said softly. "Yes, you do." Legolas commented with sad eyes. As much as he hated to admit it, Allie was right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It might be another week before I get Chapter 8 up. If you want it sooner, reviews might help!   
  
BTW: I am not a big fan of Britney Spears, (it was her song "Toxic" in this chapter) but that freaking song has been in my head for about two weeks. If I didn't to something about it I would have gone mad. Therefore, if you are not too fond of her, overlook the song for the dance and replace it with one you like better. 


End file.
